You Never Told Me I Couldn't Try Anything
by Mo C.S.L
Summary: James convinces Lily to ride a broomstick. Lily is still uncertain. oneshot. Jily.


_A/N: And yeah, I know this idea is WAAYYY overused, but I wanted to write my own version of it. I always thought it was cute. Anyway, I'm not sure how long this will be, but I am sure it will only be a oneshot. I'm just going to type and whatever I write, it will become. Lol. Anyway, enjoy! :)_

**Broomsticks-**_  
_

Lily was sitting out in the grass on a cool spring night. It was only about eight, so she wasn't breaking any rules, but it was still fairly dark out. There was only a week left of seventh year and it was feeling really bittersweet for Lily. She had just finished her N.E.W.T.s, so she was relieved. She would soon be able to go out into the world and do what she wanted, so she was happy. School was almost over, so she was upset. She would never be coming back to Hogwarts again. Lily loved Hogwarts. It was more of a home to her than her real one ever was.

Not that her parents were bad It was more of Petunia than anything. Once Lily had gotten her Hogwarts letter, the close connection between the two sisters was broken. By Petunia. Severus had told Lily that Petunia was just jealous that she couldn't go and it was proven in the letter that they had found in her room. Thinking of Severus made her sigh. She didn't know why he had to change in a bad way. She had lost their friendship. Just like she had lost her friendship with her sister.

"Think too hard, and your brain might explode."

Lily jumped up into a standing position, surprised. She turned to see James Potter hovering over the air on a broomstick. His black locks were as unruly as ever and his hazel eyes twinkled in the low light. He leaned back, letting go of the broom handle and relaxing. James had matured over the year, and they were now on a first-name basis. They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't exactly enemies.

"What's on your mind, Lily?" He asked.

Lily shrugged, "Just thinking about leaving Hogwarts..."

"Me too... I don't want to leave, actually..." He admitted, ruffling up his hair.

Lily rolled her eyes, but knew he didn't really mean anything by it. She learned that he only ruffled his hair when he was nervous, unlike what she had thought before. She used to think he only ruffled his hair to make himself seem cooler.

"Lily?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Have you ever ridden a broom?"

Lily almost laughed, "Yeah. But I fell off face-first. Don't you remember? In first year?"

James shook his head, "Nah. I don't remember much of first and second year. It's all a blur."

"Oh..." She was surprised he didn't remember a moment like that.

He laughed, "I know what you're thinking. I would remember any embarrassing moment you had."

Lily looked down, cheeks heating up, "Well... Yeah..."

James chuckled. There was a moment of silence and then James spoke again.

"Have you ever thought of learning to ride a broom?"

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Are you saying... That you want to teach me?"

James raked a hand through his hair again, "Only if you want to..."

There was something about the way James was nervous, but gentlemanly at the same time that made Lily want to learn. "I guess so..."

James's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Lily laughed quietly and nodded.

"Come here and get on behind me," He told her.

Lily bit her lip. She didn't want to be in such close contact with James. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea. She didn't like him in that way at all.

"Come on Lily... I promise I won't try anything," He pleaded, looking sincere. He seemed to be a lot friendlier when his friends weren't around...

Lily sighed, "Alright..."

She clambered onto the broom behind him, feeling her heart race as she pressed against him. She could feel his warmth and it made her calm. James was unable to hide a smile as he whispered, "Hold on."

Just in time, she wrapped her arms around his chest and they were off. She held on more tightly as they flew up higher. Lily could feel his heart beating in his chest and she smiled slightly. His heart was racing. She wasn't sure if it was from the excitement of the ride, or because she was so close to him. The wind caressed her hair as they sped up. She had never really known how wonderful a ride on a broomstick was.

James steered them over to a clearing on the other side of the lake. She looked down and took in the beauty. He slowed and neared the ground, hovering over it and turning slightly to look at Lily.

"Did you like the ride?"

"Yes... It was amazing..." She also wanted to add that he didn't technically teach her anything, but held her tongue.

James smiled softly and leaned down, "Lily..." He whispered, his breath tickling her neck because he was so close.

Her green eyes went wide and she leaned backwards a bit, but she couldn't lean back enough to prevent his lips from crashing down onto hers. They were surprisingly smooth, but rough at the same time. She wanted to pull away, to tell him she didn't like him like that, but she didn't. She kissed him back, getting so lost in the moment that she didn't realize they were falling until...

Wham!

They both landed on the ground, breaking apart. Lily blinked, sitting up slowly and looking over at James, who was spewing out an apology of some sort.

"You promised you wouldn't try anything!" She shouted, feigning anger.

"I-I know! I'm so sorry Lily..." He hung his head and frowned, obviously upset with himself.

"Look at me, James."

He lifted his gaze to her and she smiled.

"But you never told me I couldn't try anything..."

And she kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: This came out very differently than I expected it to, but I sort of like it. I usually like to write from the boy's POV, but I decided to mix it up and do Lily's this time. And it's my first oneshot to be over a thousand words! Yay! Lol. Hope you liked it!  
**

**Morgan  
**


End file.
